


The King and the Dog

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cupid Yachi, Fluff, Humor, King Kageyama, King Oikawa, Lil Bro Kageyama, M/M, Minor KageYachi, Twisted 'Princess and the Frog', dog hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on the tale of the Princess and the Frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this a series with different animes. Like, Snow White could be Kuroko no Basuke? Let me know what you guys think :)

Once upon a time, there was a grand King. This King lived in a castle with his little brother. The two often got into fights but, they loved each other and did a splendid job of running the kingdom as a duo.

One day, this grand King was walking through his castle, bored out of his mind, when he heard a noise. To him, it sounded like a faint whimpering, and it made his heart ache.

Deciding he wanted to help, he dashed around the castle in search of the source. However, he found none. He didn't understand. So, he paid a visit to his doctor.

He sat down on a not-so-soft but not uncomfortable bed and waited for the doctor to walk in. When she finally did, he sighed in relief.

"Oh, your highness. How can I help you today?" She asked.

"Well, I was taking a walk through the castle to cure my boredom, when I heard a strange noise. I searched top to toe in the castle but found nothing. I think that maybe, I was hallucinating." He explained.

She nodded her head as the King explained his problem. Then, as he finished, she understood. She stood from her seat and placed a hand on the King's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Sire, did you only check inside?" She inquired.

The King looked a bit baffled. "Yes, I did. Why?"

She smiled before walking back to her desk and pulling out a clear bag. She handed the bag to him and nodded.

"Sire, I believe what you heard, was the whimpers of the dog that sits just outside of the castle." She explained.

The King's eyes widened as realisation hit him. "I didn't even think to check outside! How dumb of me. Thank you for the help Shimi-Chan."

The King smiled at Shimizu before leaving. He clutched the bag a little tighter, determination flaring. He would go see this dog and, with any luck, save it from whatever was making it whimper.

Along the way, the King bumped into his younger brother.

"Tooru? What's the bag for?" He questioned.

"There is a dog outside and Shimi-Chan gave me these to feed it with." He explained, hurrying his steps to reach the dog before it runs off.

His brother nodded. "Can I come?" He inquired.

Tooru thought for a moment. "Sure Tobio-Chan. I need your approval anyway." He eventually said.

Tobio raised a thin brow. "Approval?"

Tooru nodded. "On whether we can let the poor little thing live with us or not." He added.

So, the two brothers marched outside in search of the dog. Tooru was calculating where the noise was when he heard it. Then, Tobio came running over with a small bundle in his arms. Tooru eyed the thing suspiciously until it uncurled and peeked it's head out.

It's brown eyes searched the King up and down. When it seemed to register who he was, it tensed. Tobio shook the bundle carelessly.

"What did you go all stiff for?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Tobio-Chan! Calm down! You're going to kill it!" He yelled in a frantic voice.

The animal looked petrified and Tooru understood why. Tobio's glare can be quite menacing, even without the scary ride. Tooru chuckled lightly when Tobio stopped and the animal tried to escape.

Instead, Tooru plucked it from Tobio's arms and stretched to arms length to look at it. It's brilliant brown eyes shone with a fire inside, turning them into a sizzling amber colour. It's fur was fluffy and soft, although it was matted down from rain water, sweat and mud. The fur was an excellent shade of orange, with a few white patches for good measure.

The dog stared blankly at Tooru before his tongue hung from his mouth and his tail began to sway. Tobio was not impressed.

"She seems to like you." He shot out with venom.

However, the dog was not scared. It turned it's head to see him and growled. Tobio saw this as a challenge and continued to stare the dog down. That is, until it barked and scared the life out of him.

Tooru sighed. "I think it's a boy dog Tobio-Chan."

The dog turned back to him in his arms and showed what could only be described as happiness. In payment for the help, the dog liked Tooru's face. He might have been disgusted if it wasn't an affectionate display. Or it was Tobio instead of the dog.

Of course, this left one thing for the two to discuss.

"So, what's the verdict?" Tooru inquired.

"No way." Tobio gritted out through his teeth.

"Aw. But you two look like you'll get along fine." He whined.

Tobio sighed. "Fine. Just keep him away from me."

Tooru jumped in the air before spinning on the spot with the mut. "Yay! You get to live with us now, Shrimpy-Chan!"

The dog grew agitated and growled at Tooru. "What? You don't like it?"

The dog growled again but, Tooru shrugged it off. "Whatever. You'll get used to it." He announced as the three headed back inside.

Once inside, the King saw it fitting to give the dog a tour of the castle. He went room to room with a fantastic smile and explained what each room was. They made it to the King's chamber and the dog froze. He was set down on the floor and looked around. His eyes searched every inch of the room. From the golden bed posts to the mahogany desk.

His brown eyes roamed the desk a little more before he leapt up to the top in one jump. Tooru watched wide eyed as the dog rummaged around.

"Hey, be careful Shrimpy-Chan!" He insisted.

The dog however, did not listen. He continued his search without much luck.

The grand King grew agitated at the mut before stomping over to his desk. He plucked the dog from it's spot and carried it to his bed. He set it down and waved his finger before it's nose. His voice coming out clear and stern so the dog could understand.

"You shouldn't mess with peoples things Shrimpy-Chan. It's rude."

He looked at his disaster of a desk before sighing once more. He would have to clean it before tonight's grand ball.

He heaved himself from his bed and walked over to his desk. The dog watching as he cleaned up the mess. With his head held low, the dog walked over to Tooru and rubbed his nose in the mans palm. Immediately, Tooru's heart swelled and all anger became a myth.

"Thank you for apologizing Shrimpy-Chan. I hope you've learnt your lesson." He praised.

The dog barked again and his tail swayed. Tooru smiled happily as his desk was cleaned.


	2. The Grand Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech in brackets is me by the by~

Not long after, it was time to get ready. He showered himself before walking back into the room. He was rubbing his hair with a fluffy towel when he remembered the state of the dog. With a wide smile, he picked up the sleeping hound and took him to the bathroom. He ran a warm bath, as to not burn the creature, before gently settling it inside.

The dog awoke immediately and began to panic. Tooru watched with great concern as the dog appeared to awaken from a nightmare.

He patted the dogs head soothingly and smiled. Shrimpy-Chan returning the gesture, if a little nervously.

"It's ok Shrimpy-Chan! We're going to get you washed and then we can attend the ball together." He announced.

The dog lowered his head and stiffened at the declaration. If he was a person, the King would assume he was embarrassed. He smiled at the dog and began to wash him.

Once both King and dog were washed, he got dressed. He even had his tailor Sugawara stitch together a neat dickie bow. He tied it around the ginger dog's collar and stood back to admire the work.

"Aw~! Shrimpy-Chan looks adorable! Thank you so much Suga-San!" He cheered before jumping Sugawara and shaking the gray haired man's hand.

The man nodded happily before leaving the King's chambers. The King stood a moment, enjoying the silence. Shrimpy tilted his head in wonder and curiosity. The King sighed before wearing a grand smile and leaving the room. Dog in tow.

The party was bustling with guests. Various people walked the ballroom in search of conversation. A few people stood at the food table, ogling the King's favourite doctor. Shimizu seemed unfazed though, and continued the party without a care.

The King walked over to the table, examining the food on offer. There was so much different food that he had no idea where to start. He felt his mouth water as he took it all in. There was all sorts of meat. From chicken, to turkey, to pig and much more! There was also a wide variety of fruits. Bananas, apples, oranges, pears, grapes, gum-gum, limes, blueberries, peaches, plums and that's not even half of it! There were also biscuits, cakes, soft drinks, alcohol for the older party goers, and a magnificent chocolate fountain.

Tooru smiled. Of course his party would be grand! He was grand after all! It only made sense. He stood proud and watched as people began to chat in groups. Happily conversing with others.

Gesturing to the dog to follow him, he walked towards a group of people. Shrimpy watched it all, a strange sense of longing sizzling in his eyes. The happy partiers did not notice though. The festivities giving them all a sense of happiness.

Across the room, stood an intense looking blonde. He stared and stared at the King and his new companion. He felt as though something was off. Something didn't seem right in this fan fiction to him.

"Is everything alright Tsukihime?" His dark haired friend inquired.

"..Yes, everything's- WAIT! Tsukihime? What the Hell?!" He started normally before yelling into nothingness.

(I'm sorry, can I help you?)

"Yeah you can help me! What's with my name?!" He yelled at the wall.

His dark haired friend looked worryingly at him. Wondering to himself if his best friend required medical assistance.

"Hey! Answer my question!"

Or just a mental hospital to live out the rest of his days.

"Hey! I asked what was with my name! Why am I called 'Moon Princess'?!" He again yelled at nothing.

"And stop saying I'm talking to nothing! I'm talking to you!" He continued to rant, scaring his friend.

(Look, it made sense with the story. Quit your whining and do as I say, or your name won't be the worst thing.)

"Oh yeah? How could you possibly make this worse? Pfft, bet you can't." He challenged dumbly.

As he turned his head, he locked eyes with steely blue. His cheeks turned rosy as the young King stared in awe.

"No. No no no no! No way! No how!" He screamed internally.

(Challenged accepted~)

The young King felt heat rise to his cheeks as he caught golden iris' in his vision. Steeling his determination, he finished his glass of milk and set it down. Then, he began to cross the dance floor.

"No! Oh God, ok ok! I'll follow the real story! Just stop him from coming over!" He pleaded like a girl.

(Or better phrased, 'like a princess')

"Whatever! Just save me and sink this ship!" He again pleaded.

(I suppose... Just make sure to tell the grand King the story, ok?)

"What? You're making me the oracle to this story? Pfft."

The King grew closer and closer, determination flaring in his steel like blue eyes. Small blush gracing his highnesses cheeks. Tsukihime couldn't help but feel a little breath taken by the display.

"No! I'll do it! I'll tell him! Just stop tormenting me!" He screamed to the ceiling, believing there was someone up there.

(Deal. Was that so hard Tsuki?)

He sighed in irritation before weaving through the crowd to reach his destination. He had a story to tell. One that might save a life.

As he did so, the younger King watched in disappointment. He frowned to himself before going for another glass of milk. He would have his moment yet!

Tsukihime stood beside the King, waiting for a chance to speak. Tooru noticed the patient young man and smiled to the group.

"I'm sorry to leave but, it seems another party is requesting my presence." He smoothly excused himself.

He turned to face the blonde, pulling him further away from eavesdroppers. Shrimpy followed obediently. Once they reached a safe distance, the began to converse.

"So, what can I do for you Tsukihime?" He asked.

"Ugh, why me?" He spoke aloud.

(Do you want me to bring Tobio back?)

"Your highness, I have a sneaking suspicion I would like to share with you. I believe it is of great importance." He started.

(Thank you~)

The King raised a brow. He wondered what it could be. Nothing important seemed to be happening in neighbouring countries. They had all made it to the party after all.

"Whatever could you mean princess? Is something the matter?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Did he have to call me princess?" He mused.

(This is my story, he'll say what I tell him to)

"Tyrant." He stated.

As the King grew more worried, Tsukihime looked to her right. She saw the steel blue eyes again and was captivated. She knew she had something incredibly important to tell the grand King but, she couldn't help but stare at the younger sibling. His silky black hair that stopped just above his eyes. His intense stare that sent shivers-

"Ok! I get it!" He whined.

(Who writes the story?)

"You." He relented.

(Who has full control over you and everyone in it but ISN'T a tyrant?)

"You." He spoke the truth.

(Good. Now tell Tooru the plot and I'll see to it that Tobio finds a new love interest)

"Yes ma'am." He agreed whole heartedly.

"Is something the matter prince?" He questioned once more.

(Slightly irritated at a certain blonde's stubbornness)

"Oh, bite me." He grossly commented.

(Or was it? Hmmm~)

"Ew." He added.

The grand King turned his head. Finding that the wall held more interest than the glasses wearing princess. He noted a certain black haired boys interest and smirked.

"Oh, I see. You'll have to prove that you're the best match for him Kei-Chan~." The King sang with joy.

"Huh? Oh no! Not that! That's not a thing! Never will be if I can ever keep my mouth shut." He said before huffing in annoyance.

(Time to work Kei-Chan~)

"Sigh. Your highness. I believe that the dog accompanying you is a boy under a spell." He spoke.

The King blinked at him, clearly stunned. Then, he laughed. He bellowed with joy at the concept of it. Not realising the hopeful dog to his side.

"It is true your highness. I heard that the Kingdom of Karasuno lost a key member to their village. It is said that a witch got annoyed by his loud voice and cast a spell to shut him up. The spell turned the boy into a dog, effectively silencing him." He continued.

The King let the words process. Though it seemed unlikely, the dog had done some human like things. Like showing a wide range of emotion that no dog has shown before. Including the look he wore now. He raised a hand to his chin, brain working with the information.

"So, you're telling me this dog is a boy? Not only that, but he was turned by a witch?" He elaborated.

"Yes. I believe that the best way to test this theory, is to find the witch." He suggested.

Tooru nodded. The plan didn't seem so difficult. Plus, if it was true, he would be saving a life. Maybe the story was twisted, and he would be saving a potential future queen. He smiled to himself, slightly worrying Tsukihime. Eventually, the King nodded.

"Alright Tsukihime. I believe you. I will set off at dawn. For now, enjoy the party." He declared, patting the prince's back in the process.

The party went without a hitch. Guests had fun. Tooru danced with lots of pretty girls. Getting hit once by a guard due to 'inappropriate touches'. Which, he believed, were unfounded.

Tobio had eventually managed to talk to Tsukihime and his friend. He felt great disappointment at the revelation of the blonde being a prince. A wonderfully named prince.


	3. The End of the Story

Now, it was morning. The turkeys cawed as the castle began to liven up. Cooks began breakfast. Butlers began table preparations. The guard from last night woke up Tobio, before heading for Tooru's room.

The grand King laid in bed, snuggling the dog. His guard smiled at the scene before shouting at the two. Shrimpy awoke with a yawn and a stretch before jumping out of bed and leaping into the mans arms. Said man growled in annoyance at the lazy King. Then, he threw a volleyball at his head.

With a loud thud, the ball made impact. The King groaned as he slowly rose from the covers.

"That was mean Iwa-Chan!" He whined, rubbing his sore head.

"I don't care. Get up and eat so you can go on that quest or whatever." He commanded.

"Sorry Mamazumi!" He teased with a pout.

Another ball to the head. The three walked to the dining room and awaited the food to be served. The meal was quickly devoured over a nice conversation. Tooru instructed Tobio on what was to be done while he was gone. The raven accepted with a smile and headed off. Then, it was the King and the dog's turn to leave.

The King, Shrimpy and Iwaizumi rode along the rocky path. The clunking of hooves filling any silences.

As they neared the edge of the Karasuno kingdom, Shrimpy began to tremble. The King placed a hand on his back, hoping to calm the dog down. However, excitement could not be contained as Shrimpy dove to the ground and ran ahead.

Ten minutes passed when they finally stopped. They were in the middle of the woods, all kinds of trees surrounding them. They treaded carefully in the unknown territory. Tooru and Iwaizumi startled a little when a murder of crows suddenly flew from a tree. Shrimpy however seemed at home.

Tooru's mind began to race. It all seemed real now. Shrimpy knew where he was going. He knew his way around, like he was from Karasuno. Not like. He WAS from Karasuno!

The King felt sadness. He was sad for the trapped boy. He was sad for his family. But, most of all. He felt sad about losing his new friend.

As if sensing his mood drop, Shrimpy jumped back on the horse and tried comfort him. He smiled at the ginger and they held their course.

Eventually, they reached a clearing. The trees formed a perfect circle perimeter. Iwaizumi scouted around, making sure no one was hiding. Then, they moved to the center where a little shack stood.

Tooru knocked on the door, and they waited. And waited. And waited. But no answer.

They were about to give up hope when a bright light lit up the woods. The almost angelic flash came and went, leaving the three travelers dazed.

"Hello! Welcome to my home! I hope we can become friends!" A girls voice spoke.

Tooru recovered first. He blinked to flush out the white and turned to the source. Stood by the shack, was a blonde girl dressed in white. Her dress reached just passed her knees. Awfully angelic for a supposed witch.

He waved gently and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Tooru, who are you?" He asked innocently.

"I'm Yachi! Nice to meet you your highness!" She said cheerfully.

Iwaizumi introduced himself and they began to talk. They first got to know her a bit before asking what they really wanted to know.

"Is it true you turned someone into a dog for being too loud?" Iwaizumi asked bluntly.

"Kinda. I did turn someone into a dog but, not cause he was noisy. I did it for another reason." She answered.

Tooru and Iwaizumi shared a glance before paying full attention. Yachi stood up and walked to Shrimpy. She smiled at him, earning a bark in return.

"Ok your highness. Please watch closely." She instructed.

He watched closely as a brilliant white light surrounded both her and the dog. There was a high pitched screech and then the light faded. He reopened his eyes for them to widen in surprise. His cheeks flushing too.

Stood before then now, was a short ginger male. Tooru stared at the small yet strong form. His heart thumping in his chest. Not a princess but, definitely future something.

"I'm back to normal! Gwah! Thank you so much Yachi-Chan! I have to thank Tsukihime too..." The new presence cheered before speaking to himself.

"Um, Shrimpy-Chan?" Tooru questioned.

"Oh, um... Sorry your highness. I didn't want to trick you. I tried to tell you! But you stopped me because I ruined your desk! Which I am really sorry for by the way." He explained.

"So, what... What is your name?" He wondered.

"Shoyo Hinata!" He said with a grin.

Sunshine incarnate. That's what they thought. Both Tooru and Iwaizumi. The boy before that was warm and cheery. His smile as bright as the sun. The smile did strange things to Tooru. His heart raced, and his face burned. He was falling.

"So... What, what happens now?" The King asked shakily.

"I want to stay with his highness but, I must visit my family first!" He declared.

Tooru blinked. Once, twice, three times.

"You wish, to stay with me?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yeah... Tooru makes my heart go GWAH and BABUM! I... Really like it..." He said while pink graced his slightly pale skin.

The King knew what he meant. It was happening to him too. He smiled before jumping into a hug. Shoyo squeaked. Then he hugged back. Embarrassment making him look adorable in Tooru and Yachi's eyes.

"I'm happy for you Shoyo!" Yachi cheered.

Then, something clicked. Iwaizumi stared at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse me Miss witch. But why did you turn him into a dog?" He questioned.

She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm no witch Mr guard! I'm cupid!" She announced with glee.

Everyone but Shoyo stared at the girl. Cupid? Why would cupid do something like this? They wondered internally. Meanwhile, Shoyo just smiled.

"Thank you Yachi-Chan! I'm so happy for what you did. Sorry I didn't understand before." He thanked.

"Don't worry about it! Just be happy with the King, ok?" She waved.

Shoyo nodded. He would, they both knew it.

He felt a hand on his chin and turned to look into chocolaty brown orbs. The King smiled for a moment before pouting.

"Hm. I think the writer forgot something Sho-Chan~." He announced devilishly.

"What is it?" Shoyo asked, completely ignorant.

"She forgot about the destined kiss!" He declared.

Before the ginger could register what was happening, his hair was pulled and his lips smacked against the King's. The kiss was sweet and slow. Shoyo fell into it quickly and replicated it.

After a minute, they broke apart.

"Best kiss of my life!" Shoyo said through a smile.

"Best kiss of your life so far~." Tooru replied.

Iwaizumi felt both happy and sick. The King would be happy, yes. But, he would also be sickly sweet, which he was not looking forward to.

The group said goodbye to Yachi and went on their way. Shoyo shared a horse with Tooru, of course, and they headed for Karasuno. Shoyo's family was happy to see him. They were even happier when he announced he was in love. His baby sister took an immediate liking to the King and played with him all night.

In the morning Shoyo's mother awoke to find her bellongings in a box.

"Tooru-Sama, why is my house packed away?" She asked.

He gave her a thumbs up and his legendary toothy grin.

"Because you're moving to Seijo Hinata-San! Can't have family this far away!" He declared.

Hinata felt her eyes sting. She would be able to see her son every day if she wanted? It was too good. She smiled and nodded before running to wake her kids. They would all be moving.

It had only been a month but, they were ready. Tooru stood at the end, getting really nervous. He adjusted his tie, and waited.

Soon, the big double doors opened, and in stepped Shoyo. His suit fit him perfectly, making Tooru's cheeks flush. Shoyo's arm was wrapped around his father figure.

"Thank you for this Daichi-San." Shoyo quietly thanked.

Daichi nodded with a smile. Shoyo had quickly gotten along with everyone in the castle. Even the moody King.

"Don't mind Shoyo. Just tell me if he hurts you. I'll put him in his place." He informed with determination.

Shoyo giggled a little before his usual blinding smile returned. Once at the altar, Daichi gave a quick peck to his son figure's forehead and walked away.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Everyone was happy for the couple, even if they didn't show it. Shoyo even got to thank Tsukihime for the help. Which he waved off as a whim.

The after party was a blast. People danced. People sang. Which made Tooru fall more when Shoyo stood to sing. The voice of an angel apparently. Then, a certain cupid got on stage. She cheered for a duet partner and waited for one to turn up. What no one expected, was the raven King to get on stage. His eyes were wide in awe. He stared at Yachi the whole song, and she stared back.

The night was a success, in more ways than one. They all went to bed that night happy. Some with people they just met. Some with their life long partners by their side. But, no matter who it was, they all lived, happily ever after.

"Seriously? How corny, pfft." An annoying blonde interjected.

(Shouldn't you be sleeping?)

"And miss this ending? You must be kidding. Come up with some better please." He continued to pester.

(Ugh. No. Do you WANT to be in a love triangle? Or would you perhaps prefer Prince Kuuro?)

"Their asleep! You can't threaten me now." He tested.

As he stop conversing with the wall once more, the door opened. He turned, expecting spikey black hair, and the eyes of a cat. However, he was greeted with shocking white hair that gracefully faded into black. The hair was not it's usual spikey self, making his heart skip a beat.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing here this late Tsukihime?" The new presence asked.

"No. Dear God no! This is worse than Kingy! End the story! I'm sorry!" He cried.

(Like a little Vich~)

"Please, just, take Bokuto away!" He pleaded once more.

The almighty keyboard began to click. Bokuto raised a brow at the princesses weird behavior, but quickly shrugged and headed back to bed. Curiosity forgotten.

"Thank you." He sighed with relief.

(Can you go to bed now so I can end my story?)

"Fine, fine. Good night Saz-Chan."

(Good night Tsuki~)

The prince finally went to bed, giving the keyboard time to write an appropriate end. The castle was silent once more. The guest and hosts now asleep in their own chambers, dreaming the night away. Some dreamed of horse riding. Some dreamed of playing volleyball in what they called a school. Some dreamed of flying like a bird. Or living a happy life with a blonde cupid. Or even sitting in a tree as an owl conversing with a smirking cat. But, they were all sleeping, and happy as can be.

And they would all live, happily ever after. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems a bit rushed near the end, that's because I had major writers block (=w=)


End file.
